This invention relates to a numerical control system and, more particularly, to a numerical control apparatus having an automatic programming function.
When constructing a new system, it is possible to build up the system, which has all the necessary functions, in the form of a single, large unit. However, a more preferred approach is to separate the functions into individual modules, design each module independently and then interconnect the modules to form the desired system. The latter technique constructs the system at lower cost, provides higher reliability, requires less labor for development and facilitates maintenance.
This preferred technique of system construction is applicable to the development of a numerical control (NC) system having both an automatic programming function and NC function. Conventionally, however, such NC systems are developed not by adopting the modular approach but by merely adding a high-speed automatic programming function to an NC apparatus, thus giving rise to problems related to processing speed and memory capacity. As a result, a separate processor not involved with the NC control operation must be provided as well as a greater memory capacity, and the system architecture itself must be redesigned. Moreover, the conventional NC apparatus equipped with an automatic programming function must be specially designed for the particular machine tool, such as a lathe, milling machine, machining center or wire-cut electric discharge machine, or whenever a device is requested with unique specifications. This involves major problems in the areas of design and maintenance.
Therefore, according to the present invention, a desired system is built up by dividing an automatically programmable NC apparatus into a number of modules for (a) an automatic programming function, (b) an NC function, (c) a display function, (d) a data input/output function, and (e) manual operation function. The system is designed module by module, and the modules are appropriately combined to construct the final system.
In order to provide a single system with an NC automatic programming function and an NC function, it is required that an operator's panel, display device (CRT) and data input/output unit be furnished for each function. To this end, merely adopting the modular approach would require the provision of two operator's panels, two display devices and two input/output units, with attendant disadvantages of high cost and greater size